1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station with an output function of data, and an output control method in the mobile station.
2. Related Background Art
Presently, quite a lot of contents browsable on the Internet include contents offensive to public order and decency. One of methods of controlling display of such contents is the method by the Platform for Internet Content Selection of W3C (World Wide Web Consortium). In this method, for example, a content creator sets harmful level information on a content created thereby, based on harmful levels as shown in the table of FIG. 4. Specific setting methods thereof include, for example, a method of defining and setting a label or labels such as the “PICS-Labels” on each web page (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-44441).